To determine the characteristics of a bounded reservoir in a subterranean formation, well pressure tests are performed. Such a well test may comprise opening the well to drawdown the reservoir pressure and then closing it in to obtain a pressure buildup. From this pressure versus time plots may be determined. A plot of the well pressure against the (producing time+shut-in time) divided by the shut-in time is typically referred to as the Homer Curve. An extension of this presentation is the Bourdet Type Curve which plots a derivative of the Homer Curve.
The response of the Bourdet Type Curve may be summarized as representing three general behavioral effects: the near-wellbore effects; the reservoir matrix parameter effects; and the reservoir boundary effects.
Lacking direct methods of calculating boundary effects, conventional well test analysis involves matching a partial differential equation to the well test data, as follows: ##EQU1## This differential equation includes all the reservoir matrix parameters including pressure (p), permeability (k), porosity (.phi.), viscosity (.mu.), system compressibility (c), angle .theta. and time (t). Needless to say, the solution is complex and requires that simplifying assumptions of the boundaries be made.
The easiest boundary assumption to make is that the reservoir is infinitely and radially extending, no boundary in fact existing. This is represented on a Bourdet Type curve by a late time behavior approach of the pressure derivative curve to a constant slope. Should any upward deviation occur in this late time behaviour portion of the curve, then a finite boundary is indicated.
When a boundary is indicated, then simplifying geometry assumptions of the boundary are introduced into the solution to facilitate calculation of its location. Prior art numerical modelling to date has usually used a series of linearly extending boundaries. One to four linear boundaries are used, all acting in a rectangular orientation to one another at varying distances from the well. When a theoretically modelled response finally resembles the actual field response, the model is assumed to be representative. This provides only one of many possible matched solutions which may or may not represent the geological boundaries.
Rarely are native geological boundaries such as faults and formation shifts oriented exclusively in 90 degree, rectangular fashion. Often, a geologic discontinuity or fault may intersect another in a manner which would result in an indeterminate boundary as determined with the conventional analysis techniques. One such discontinuity might be categorized as a "leak" at an unknown distance or orientation.
Great dependence is placed upon conventional seismic data to assist in orienting the assumed linear boundaries. Seismic data itself is often times subject to low resolution and may not reveal sub-seismic faults which can significantly affect the reservoir boundaries and response.
Considering the above, an improved method of determining the boundaries of a reservoir layer is provided, avoiding the theoretically difficult and crudely modelled approximations available currently in the art, resulting in a more accurate image of the reservoir boundaries.